


Kitty’s Diary

by yourclosure



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourclosure/pseuds/yourclosure
Summary: Kitty’s diary entries leading up to her death.
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoy! <3 it’s a bit short but i’ll do longer entries for the other chapters i have planned.

Dear Diary, 

Hello!! It’s Kitty here. My sister got me this book to write about everything because I can’t keep “pestering” her so here I am! It’s lovely she got me this beautiful leather bound book and a new quill. It does feel a bit cheap but I feel like a poet writing in this book! She’s so thoughtful even though she did lock me in a cupboard recently but maybe she was playing a game. She loves games! Oh like that one time she tripped me in front of a potential suitor and he caught me in his arms. It was like a fairytale. I can’t stop thinking about how he lifted me up with his strong arms and the way he looked at me. It was the stuff of dreams. My sister did looked a bit annoyed but that could be her natural face. She always looks like that when she’s in a room with me. It’s probably nothing!  
I have to go to play a piece on the piano for Papa. It’s a wonderful one by Beethoven and I love it when his face lights up at the melody.

Lots of Love, Kitty xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary,

Hi!! Today was a usual day with my piano lessons, embroidery which I love and tending to Florence in the garden. However, Mother scolded me today for talking to maids and servants but they’re wonderful to talk to!! Like when Edna told me about an amazing bakery just outside the village and she goes there on special occasions to get some pastries for her and her son. That’s so sweet and I asked her to get me some when the occasion arrives and I’ll give her some money for it! and she said “I will try but no promises Katherine.”, which isn’t a no so I’ll take it! But Mother said “we have a reputation to uphold” which is a bit silly because everyone is equal in my eyes even Edna. 

Oh I really should date my entries, going to write it so I don’t forget. So it is 17th November 1726 which means it’s almost Christmas!!! I love love Christmas. The untouched snow looks so pretty on the manor and the grounds in the morning after making it perfect it for a snowball fight. The trouble is my sister won’t play with me anymore and because it’s “unladylike and childish” but I really loved it when we played as children, us being so happy rolling around in the snow without a care in the world. I get that we’re older but it would be fun to play with her again but now I watch the maids and servants play in the snow really late at night when they think we’re asleep. It’s mainly the younger ones but I did see Gerald our older butler who has been here for almost 10 years get himself thrashed in the snow by them one time. It was so funny I nearly got caught because I was laughing too loud! I know it isn’t the same but if they’re content then I am.

Lots of Love, Kitty xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aha hopefully this is in kitty’s voice to you guys bc i kinda rushed this 


End file.
